Traînée de poudre
by Malaya Cain
Summary: Rien ne reste bien longtemps secret chez les Vizards. Ils savent tout l'un de l'autre, parfois plus que ce qu'ils ne souhaiteraient vouloir partager. Et malheureusement pour elle, Hiyori n'échappe pas à cette règle.


Voilà un petit OS que j'ai bien aimé écrire.

J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi !

* * *

La blondinette regardait les deux femmes avec attention. Avec Mashiro et Lisa, elle ne devait pas être étonnée d'entendre parler de sexualité. Hiyori évitait le plus possible ce genre de conversation, qui finissait toujours par la mettre mal à l'aise. Le groupe de Vizards savait très bien qu'elle était assez âgée pour comprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le corps humain, que ce soit celui d'une femme ou d'un homme. Mais ils s'obstinaient toujours à dire qu'elle était trop innocente et que ces conversations-là n'étaient pas pour elle. Ou pire, certains essayaient de l'initier aux plaisirs de la vie et de la pousser à sortir rencontrer des garçons. Et c'est justement à ce sujet que se portait maintenant la discussion.

-Hiyori, tu es assez grande maintenant, lui dit Lisa. Tu as le corps d'une jeune femme, plus celui d'une enfant comme quand on était encore à la Soul Society. D'accord, tu n'as pas notre physique et tu n'es certainement pas disposée à draguer des hommes matures, mais tu pourrais te trouver un adolescent. Ils sont tous en manque. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais apprendre pleins de trucs. Et je pourrais même t'expliquer comment les mettre à tes pieds.

-Ou tu pourrais faire comme moi, proposa Mashiro. Kensei est très doué.

-Oy, Mashiro ! Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait la proposition, l'interrompit Lisa.

-Elle peut toujours prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Tu dis toujours que Love sait s'y prendre avec les femmes et Shinji n'a rien fait depuis des lustres.

-HEY, HO ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE FERAIS QUOI QUE CE SOIT AVEC EUX ? VOUS ÊTES DÉGUEULASSE OU QUOI ? ET VOUS AVEZ VU LA TRONCHE DE CET IMBÉCILE. S'IL N'A EU PERSONNE DEPUIS DES LUSTRES, C'EST PAS POUR RIEN.

Lisa secoua la tête. Évidemment qu'Hiyori n'allait pas céder si facilement. Bon, elles sautaient un peu les étapes, aussi. Il fallait commencer par la base. La Vizard se pencha pour fouiller dans ses livres et en sortir un roman érotique. Voilà, avec ça, même Hiyori ne pourrait pas empêcher son côté pervers de sortir.

-Tiens, lui dit Lisa, donnant le Livre à Hiyori. Tu vas voir, avec ça, tu vas mieux comprendre de quoi on parle.

-JE SAIS DÉJÀ DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ, IDIOTE.

Les deux femmes secouèrent la tête.

-Savoir et comprendre sont deux choses complètement différentes, lui répondit Lisa. Mais bon, si tu es si mal à l'aise à l'idée de le faire avec quelqu'un, peut-être que ce serait mieux pour toi de commencer seule. Et le livre va t'aider. Ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à trouver le point sensible et...

Tout le long de son discours, Mashiro acquiesçait de la tête, alors qu'Hiyori devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle décida d'interrompre le discours inutile de Lisa, avant qu'elle n'entre trop dans les détails.

-C'EST BON, ÇA VA, leur cria la jeune Vizard. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'expliquer comment faire ça. C'est pas parce que j'ai l'air jeune que je le suis et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'ai compris comment faire y'a des lustres déjà.

L'expression que les deux femmes venaient de prendre était tout simplement magique. Hiyori aurait sans doute ri si ce n'était pas du fait que la situation la gênait plus qu'autre chose. D'accord, elle avait menti, mais si elle voulait un peu de répit, il fallait bien leur donner de quoi se satisfaire. Lisa secoua la tête, indignée.

-Tu as déjà découvert les plaisirs solitaires et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé. Tu me déçois, vraiment. Moi qui croyais que tu voudrais bien de mes sages conseils.

-T'en fais trop là, lui répondit Hiyori, levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas vraiment étonnant, non plus. C'est pas de ma faute si vous me voyez comme une enfant. Et si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, je peux vous garantir que Shinji se sentira chanceux quand il va voir ce que je vous réserve.

Évidemment, la semaine ne s'était même pas encore finit que toute la maisonnée en avait entendu parlé. Mashiro, qui ne savait rien garder, en avait parlé à Kensei, qui s'était plaint à Love de devoir endurer les commérages de la Vizard en mentionnant, bien sûr, les dits commérages qu'elle lui racontait. Sous le choc, l'ancien capitaine de la septième division ne put s'empêcher de partager la nouvelle avec Rose, devant presque tout le monde, dont Hachi, très gêné d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de la blondinette. Lisa, irritée de les voir tous agir de façon si immature, avait rajouté son grain de sel.

-Mais vous allez arrêter, sérieusement ? les sermonna-t-elle. Il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'une femme se fasse plaisir. C'est tout à fait normal qu'Hiyori souhaite découvrir les joies de la sexualité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes tous si étonnés de savoir qu'elle s'est laissé aller à la luxure. Avez-vous vu Ichigo ? Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est laissé aller à cause de lui. Il a un corps de rêve, n'importe quelle fille en voudrait une bouchée et je suis sûre qu'Hiyori n'échappe pas à la règle.

Derrière elle, Lisa commençait à sentir une énergie spirituelle un peu trop familière, qui grandissait dangereusement. Elle venait, sans le vouloir, de terminer le travail si bien commencer par les autres Vizards. Évidemment, le seul qui n'était pas encore au courrant avait décidé de monter à ce moment-là du sous-sol, où s'entraînait en ce moment même les deux concernés par le discours de Lisa.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? s'écria Shinji, fou de rage. Visiblement, il était là depuis suffisamment longtemps, car il se tourna dans la direction d'où il venait d'arriver et descendit les marches qui le mèneraient à l'adolescent. Si le chef des Vizards s'était retenu lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait défié à son arrivée à l'entrepôt, le rouquin pouvait être sûr que, cette fois-ci, l'ancien capitaine ne se contiendrait pas. Tous les Vizards descendirent, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire ou non. Intervenir ne ferait que mettre Shinji plus en colère, mais le laisser faire provoquerait celle de la blondinette.

-OY, HIYORI, TASSE-TOI DE LÀ, cria le Vizard, laissant déferler une vague d'énergie spirituelle qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait dans l'immédiat.

La réponse fut immédiate. Le combat s'interrompit et le pied de la concernée s'écrasa violemment sur le visage de Shinji, qui ne broncha pas. Son énergie spirituelle restait meurtrière, ce que la blondinette remarqua aisément.

-On a enfin décidé de se battre sérieusement, lui dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. Mais vas falloir que t'attendre ton tour. J'ai pas fini de lui mettre sa raclé. Tu t'amuseras avec lui après.

Shinji n'en démordit pas. Il regarda la Vizard avec un air si déterminé qu'elle en fut déstabilisée.

-Hiyori. Je vais prendre le relais à partir de maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas de place à la discussion. Elle se retourna, toujours surprise, vers les autres spectateurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda-t-elle, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Ichigo, aussi surpris qu'Hiyori, demanda à son tour des explications. Le chef du petit groupe murmurait, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, des phrases dont le rouquin ne comprenait pas le sens.

-Comment oses-tu pervertir une âme si pure, commença le blond. Elle est l'innocence incarnée, la pureté même...

La Vizard le regardait, perplexe. Parlait-il d'Orihime ? Shinji avait tendance à s'emporter facilement quand il voyait des filles à la poitrine généreuse, ce qui énervait vraiment Hiyori.

-De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demanda cette dernière au petit groupe.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tous éloignés d'elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant une explication. Les Vizards, pour seule réponse, reculèrent encore de plusieurs mètres. Hachigen se sentait un peu coupable de laisser le jeune homme seul face à la colère qui s'abattrait bientôt sur lui, mais s'il s'était contenté de garder ce qu'il avait entendu pour lui, il n'en serait pas là maintenant. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts se contentait de siffler en regardant tout auteur afin de simuler son innocence, évitant soigneusement le regard perçant d'Hiyori, qui commençait à comprendre de qui parlait Shinji. Lisa prit la parole, tout en replaçant ses lunettes et confirma les soupçons de la blondinette.

-Je crois qu'il y a eu... comment dire... Un malentendu.

-PERVERS, criait Shinji à Ichigo, tout en l'attaquant de front.

Le pauvre shinigami-remplaçant, qui n'avait pas suivi les explications du reste du groupe, trop occupé à éviter les attaques répétés de son nouvel assaillant, ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de ce défoulement sur lui. La plus petite des Vizards le sorti rapidement de son pétrin. Elle fit réapparaitre le masque qu'elle avait abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt et dégaina son épée. Si Shinji pensait pouvoir s'en sortir vivant, il était vraiment stupide.

-ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE.

Le coup parti en direction du grand blond, étonné de se faire attaquer par la jeune Vizard.

-Hiyori !?

-Hachi, met une barrière autour d'eux. Et fais-en plusieurs couches, lui ordonna Lisa.

-Mais... commença le Vizard.

Les yeux de Lisa indiquaient clairement qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Quelques secondes plus tard, les barrières exigées entourèrent les deux Vizards.

-HACHI, lui cria Shinji. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ?

Le grand blond, qui avait quitté des yeux sa nouvelle adversaire, fut attiré par le bruit d'un sifflement reconnaissable entre milles. La lumière rouge se formant peu à peu devant le masque d'Hiyori se rassemblait en un point. Un jour, la jeune Vizard allait vraiment l'achever. Et si elle ne lui donnait pas une mort certaine, il pouvait compter sur elle pour le rendre cinglé.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lut :) J'ai un peu l'impression que Shinji est OOC, il me fait plus penser à Keigo, mais j'aimais bien l'idée qu'il soit protecteur avec Hiyori. Ils sont si mignons tout les deux :D

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Ça me fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
